


Medical Care

by Harukami



Category: Bleach
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-27
Updated: 2011-06-27
Packaged: 2017-10-20 18:50:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/215988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harukami/pseuds/Harukami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Fourth Division performs a vital function...</p><p>Originally posted to LJ on Jun. 19th, 2005.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Medical Care

Hanatarou's fingers were carefully light and somewhat warm as he fastened the bandages on Ichigo's arm. "There you go," he said. "It's not a deep wound; it should be fine like this, even if you aren't careful. Though you should be careful."

"Ehhhhh," Ichigo said. He flexed his arm. "Thanks. ...So, this is what you do all day? Bandage people up?"

"Basically," Hanatarou said, starting to pack his supplies up. "We also perform a vital task in Soul Society."

Ichigo blinked. "A vital task _other_ than medical treatment?"

"Yes," Hanatarou said, and offered up a pleasant smile. "Anal sex."

Ichigo choked on air. "...what."

"Yes," Hanatarou said. "I've been assured that Soul Society would fall apart if it didn't have the Fourth Division for this purpose."

Looking as if he would rather be anywhere else right then, Ichigo asked, "So, uh... they can't just have it with each other?"

"They could, technically," Hanatarou confessed. "But they need the Fourth. We're medics, after all."

"So, uh, how does that... matter?"

"We know what lube is," Hanatarou said. "And how to use it."

Ichigo was silent for a long moment. "So!" he said, finally, in an 'I'm-changing-the-subject-now' voice. "Ready to go?"

"Oh, always!"

"...out, I meant."

"...oh."  



End file.
